


Treat

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, kid!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Peter trick or treating and Bruce gives him a treat.</p><p>Part 2 of my 100 Prompts challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Tony swung the kid on to the top of his shoulders, grinning as Peter let out a stream of delighted giggles.  
“Where to next, my little man?”  
The two year old seemed to consider his question seriously, pouting and stroking an imaginary beard. After a few seconds of obviously intense internal debate, he suggested “Unca Bwuce?”  
“Brucie-bear it is!” Tony jogged to the elevator and pressed the button for Bruce’s floor. When he had promised to take care of Peter for his friend May, he had promised not to take him outside since he was too young for trick or treating. However, he hadn’t said that he wouldn’t take him trick or treating at all - which is how the team found themselves roped into decorating the tower as a haunted house and staying in on a saturday night. It was a good thing they all adored Peter, or there would be no way that they would hang around in their apartments waiting around for a two year old to decide whether he would visit them next.

Tony and Peter had already managed to trick or treat Steve, Nat and Clint. Thor was off world and probably wouldn’t understand the significance of getting really high off candy anyway - or maybe he would. Thor was a partier, no matter what the type of party. Bruce was the only person left that they could visit, so it wasn’t much of a surprise when Peter announced his next target- uh victim - no wait - Tony was sure there was a better word for this. Oh well.

Instead of heading to Bruce’s floor, JARVIS took the elevator down to the lab, where Bruce awaited with an eager grin on his face.  
“Why, Dr. Banner, how forward of you.” Tony said in a falsely breathy voice, placing one hand on his chest and fluttering his eyelashes. “But I’m afraid that Peter is the only man in my life.”  
Bruce chuckled. “Tony, I know to you this is some sort of marriage proposal but to the rest of us it’s just some fun science experiments.”  
“Expewiments?” Peter questioned, perking up at the word. He had slouched down, slightly disappointed when he realised that there were no treats in sight - not that he would be able to fit any more in his overstuffed pumpkin bag “We gonna do expewiments, Tony?”  
“Yeah, buddy.” Tony grinned. “But it’s even better - we’re gonna do some experiments with uncle Bruce. Ain’t that a treat?”  
“Yeaaahh!” Peter cheered, throwing his hands up in the air, almost sending Tony flying backwards. “Expewiments! Best Halween tweat ever!”  
“Sure is, kid,” Tony agreed. “It sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's fic.
> 
> Again, leave a kudos or a comment below if you enjoyed it, or if you didn't you can always give some constructive criticism.
> 
> _______
> 
> You can now subscribe to my patreon to see my original works! :)  
> https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar


End file.
